1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for controlling the reciprocating movement of the frames of a shed-forming device in a weaving loom.
2. History of the Related Art
The shed-forming devices of a weaving loom are known to comprise two frames which move in opposition in a reciprocating movement so as to control raising and lowering of the warp yarns to allow passage therebetween of a weft yarn or pick. The movement of these frames is effected due to a control assembly including cams, connecting rods and levers from a principal shaft rotating in synchronism with that of the shaft of the weaving loom.
Modern looms being more and more rapid, it is necessary to impart to the frames high speeds of reciprocation which are not always compatible with the complexity of the heretofore known control assemblies.
The object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention is to provide an assembly for controlling the movement of the frames, of which the number of elements is as small as possible so as to reduce the inertia and to reduce the costs, the limitation of the number of pieces making it easier to master the mechanical clearances, therebetween.